The invention relates to a device for carrying one or a few garments on hangers, and in particular to such a device which may be used once, or a few times.
When transporting one or a few garment, e.g. after purchase or dry cleaning, the garments are usually on hooked hangers. The hooks, which may be of different shapes and types, can create a hazard and/or an annoyance as they become engaged on clothing and anything else that passes within range. The collection of hooks is often bulky, and it is often a chore or even painful to carry one or more garments for any distance or period of time. It is also difficult to engage the hooks as a unit, e.g. on the garment hook in an automobile or over clothes racks or the like. Finally, if the hooks are not secured together in a manner to be handled as a unit, the unengaged hanger, and the clothing placed upon it, may be dropped, or even lost.
Others have thought to provide a case for garment hooks to assist travelers using a garment or suit bag. For example, Threeton U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,587 describes a tubular case which opens along a central vertical axis and provides a ring for receiving the ends of the hangers. Magnie U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,723 describes a carrier device which is flexed to permit a hanger hook to be inserted into an elongated cavity. Doak U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,012 describes a handle which defines a magazine for receiving garment hanger hooks to be secured by a removable retainer pin.